Valerius
Summary A loyal companion and lower rank Guardian that follows Akama's rule. He is a phoenix. Background When Akama was beginning his training to become a Paladin, Valerius was one of the many Guardians introduced to him at an early stage. Valerius comes from Akama's compassion and care for others, he embodies Akama's sacrificial nature and care for others as a hero and a Paladin. Training alongside the young boy, Valerius evolved by the time Akama was 18. During Akama's ceremony, which required him to display the abilities of his Guardians, Valerius' determination to best the other Guardians grew into a power which caused him to evolve into a stronger and much larger being. It is one of the tamed Guardians and so, does not go through the resurrection process as regular phoenixes do. Personality Caring, compassionate and competitive, Valerius is the most common race of the summons for women. Valerius came second during Akama was being baptized by the priests of the Church, in which would release his Guardians. Thus, this shows that Valerius came from the second strand of Akama, which is non-combatant nature, however, due to the mix and rapid impatience of the Guardian, it's personality was mixed with the first Guardian, thereby combining both passive and aggressive elements into Valerius. Usually, Valerius is very friendly. For instance, Valerius is usually seen playing with children and tearing down bundles of bananas for them. However, in combat, Valerius is extremely competitive, even towards his allies. Valerius, though being a lower rank, has competed against mid ranking Guardians and stood toe-to-toe with high ranking Guardians. Power and Stats Tier : 7-C | 6-C '''(Using '''Phoenix Flare.) Name : 'Valerius '''Gender : '''Male '''Origin : '''Judgment : The Holy Amulet '''Classification : '''Guardian | Phoenix '''Attack Potency : Town Level '(Capable of facing against Shinran.) | 'Island Level '(Using the '''Phoenix Flare.) Speed : Massively Hypersonic+ '(Mach 3,000. There is an undetermined calculation which might boost speed.) '''Lifting Strength : High Class 10 '(Was said to be lifting a supply carriage that weighs 165,000 lbs (74,842 kg) 'Striking Strength : Class TJ '(Wings are able to send Shinran back.) | 'Class EJ '(Using '''Phoenix Flare.) Durability : Town Level '''| '''Island Level (Can survive the affects of Phoenix Flare.) Stamina : '''Immensely high. (Able to battle for days on end and adapt to many different climates.) '''Range : '''Extended melee with wings, several thousand meters with lasers, farther with blasts. Island with '''Phoenix Flare. Standard Equipment : 'Wings. Talons. Beak. Tail. '''Intelligence : '''Extremely intelligent. Able to devise plans and fight without the need of Akama's orders. Is able to learn and understand like a normal human can. '''Weakness : '''Dives into battle without fully thinking plans through. Powers and Abilities - Phoenix Lasers (Valerius is able to send out lasers that can reach lengths of several thousand meters. They are extremely accurate and can pierce through enemies with ease.) - Spiritual Phoenix Beam (Valerius is able to send out beams of spiritual energy from it's beak, chest and edges of it's wings. Usually, Valerius fires 8 beams at once.) - Phoenix Blades (Valerius is able to construct blades from the feathers of his wings. Hardening them and sharpening their quality to be able to cut opponents and deal massive amounts of damage. Valerius is able to shoot as many blades as long as he can generate the blades from his feathers, after awhile, he must wait for more feathers to grow.) - Sharpness Manipulation - Blade Storm Generation via Phoenix Entry - Fire Immunity via race - Heat Generation via race - Phoenix Physiology via race - Ultimate Burning via Phoenix Flare Notable Techniques '''Phoenix Flare ': This technique allows Valerius to generate as much heat as possible. Using this generated heat, it surrounds it within it's aura and charges into the sky. The temperature is as hot as blue hypergiants, which is why it is often used when there are no other allies on the field-- or when casualty levels are low. With this activated, Valerius receives a boost in both strength and speed, allowing him to zip towards his opponents and slaughter them. When activating the final move of '''Phoenix Flare, Valerius takes his flight and moves up into the atmosphere before giving a direct turn downwards. The impact of this move is devastating, which leaves Valerius back to it's original state, but weakened. The flames from this attack are able to incineration even conceptual entities, such as Time if need be-- however, that is only when Akama commands it so, else, it just burns at a deadlier rate than normal fire and will eat up it's target into nothingness. Phoenix Entry : 'Manipulating millions of blade shards at once, Valerius is able to send blizzards of blades at opponents and mince them. '''Phoenix Lasers : '''Valerius is able to generate stellar energy to send lasers forth against enemies. They are extremely accurate. '''Phoenix Beams : '''Generating spiritual energy, Valerius can send beams at opponents all at once. Usually, it is 8 beams all at once. They are extremely accurate. '''Phoenix Blades ': Sends solid shards at opponents to cut them. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: '''Key: '''Base Form | Phoenix Flare Category:Animal Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Good Characters